Long Distance Final Chapter
by Baystate18
Summary: Can love survive distance


Long Distance  
Chapter 10  
Sian's POV

Once I walked out of Sophie's apartment, I never looked back. I knew I shouldn't have taken my anger and grief out on her, but I just needed someone to blame. I can't control my outbursts when I'm angry. I become someone else and I know it's not fair, but it's how I function. I got into the taxi I called while I was finishing my packing and headed to the airport. The quicker I got to the airport, the quicker I got back to my grandma.  
Once we arrived at LAX, I paid the driver and headed to the ticket counter. I bought the first ticket that was heading out to Boston. I know it was a long shot to not check first, but I just needed to get out of Sophie's place and back to Boston a soon as I could. I bought my ticket and noticed I had three hours to wait before I would head home. I just hope I didn't screw up everything between Sophie and I.

Sophie's POV

Once Sian left, I paced back and forth. I couldn't believe this is how our time together ended. I don't even know if we are even together anymore. I'm as clueless as I was when I first moved out here. At least then I had more of a clue of where we stood, now I'm not so sure. The way we spoke towards each other was unconnom. We never spoke like that except for the whole Matt ordial. I can't let this be how we end. I don't care if Sian wants nothing to do with me or us anymore. I can't let her leave with this possibly being the last time we ever speak. I just hope I'm not too late.

Sian's POV

There isn't much to do when your flight doesn't board for another hour and a half. I read a magazine someone left behind. I already had two cups of coffee, and was beyond bored. I tried to keep my mind busy so I wouldn't think about what's going on in my life. I don't want to think about my grandma dying, and I don't want to think about how much I hurt Sophie. I know I shouldn't leave with everything being such a mess, but I wouldn't even know where to begin to apologize or discuss where this left us. I thinking leaving will just be better. Sophie can do better than me.

Sophie's POV

I just pulled into the airport parking lot, and kept praying it wasn't too late. I ran through waves of people and apologizing to everyone I hit or nearly knocked down on my way. I was on a mission, and didn't want anything to stand in my way. I looked at the board trying to see of any flights to Boston left yet. It'd be easy if I knew what flight she was one, but Sian had to be a pain in the ass and leave with nothing set in stone. If I reach her in time, I'm not to give her a piece of my mind. Well, less of a piece of my mind. Don't need to be arrested in an airport or worse. I saw a flight for Boston was leaving in an hour, and I ran towards the gate it said it was going to board at.

Sian's POV

I looked at my phone and saw that my flight was going to leave in an hour. They said boarding would be occurring soon. I also noticed that Sophie hasn't reached out to me. I know I should take the first step, but Sophie also said some messed up stuff. I just need a drink once I get on the plane to shut off my mind. Maybe this was our end game the entire time. Maybe our love just ran out. Maybe it's time to just move on, and find someone back home. "Flight 1114 to Boston is now boarding at gate A." That's my flight. I stood up, and looked around. It was fun LA, but Boston is where I belong.

Sophie's POV

"Flight 1114 to Boston is now boarding at gate A." I had a gut feeling that was Sian's flight. I quickened my pace in hopes that I would reach Sian in time. I needed to know if we could fix things. I needed to know that this wasn't our end game. I needed to know if we could overcome this. I just needed reinsurance that everything as okay. When I reached gate A, I looked around for Sian couldn't see her. I kept looking. I didn't want to think this was the end. It couldn't be. "Final call for Flight 1114 to Boston." I did another scan, and felt completely empty. Sian was gone, and I didn't get to say sorry or bye.

Sian's POV

I was standing in the tunnel about ready to find my seat, when something told me to go back. I couldn't leave like this. I just hope this feeling wasn't wrong. Everyone was looking at me as they walked passed me. I know it seemed odd, but I just couldn't get myself on the plane knowing how things were left between Sophie and I.  
"Is everything okay, Miss?" asked the flight attendant.  
"Um...yeah. I'm just feeling guilty about how I'm leaving," I said, looking at my hands.  
"May I give you some advice?" asked the flight attendant, looking at me.  
"Sure," I said, taking a deep breath.  
"Whatever or whoever is stopping you from getting on this flight seems like a really important person to you. If they weren't, you wouldn't be here right now. Don't let something amazing walk away. We only live once. Even if it wasn't your fault, swallow your pride and fix it," replied the flight attendant.  
"Thank you," I said, taking her words to heart.  
"You're welcome. Good luck," she stated, smiling while walking towards the door.  
I ran down the ramp and told them to not close the door. I really hope I wasn't risking everything on a feeling.  
Sophie's POV

I took a seat and put my head in my hands. It's over. She's gone. I'm such an idiot. I let the best thing walk away. I don't blame Sian if she never talks to me again. I was being stupid.  
"I'm so stupid," I stated outloud.  
"No, you aren't," I heard someone respond. I whipped my head up so quickly that I'm pretty sure I gave myself whiplash.  
"Sian," I stated, looking at her.  
"Yeah," she stated, looking at me.  
"I thought you would be on the flight back to Boston?" I asked, confused.  
"I couldn't get on the plane. I couldn't leave with things how they are," replied Sian, still looking at me.  
"Oh," I replied, surprised.  
"Soph, I'm sorry for what I said. I would never blame you for what's going on with my grandma. I was just angry and scared and you were the first person that I let my anger out on. I'm extremely sorry for that. I'm happy I came to visit you. I'm happy my grandma forced me to visit you. I don't ever want you to think differently," stated Sian, taking a seat next to me.  
"I'm sorry for what I said, as well. I know that this is hard for you. I get that, but I want you to know that I will always be here for you. You're grandma means the world to me, as well. I just felt like you really blamed me for you not being there for your grandma. When you left, I really thought that was it for us. The whole way here, I thought the worse. Then when I didn't see you, I just couldn't," I stated, giving in to my tears.  
"Baby, I thought the same, I couldn't get on that plane until I knew we were okay," stated Sian, wiping my tears.  
"Are we okay?" I asked, looking at Sian.  
"I love you to the moon and back, Soph. I can't imagine my life without you. Yeah, when I first got here, I was debating if I should leave what we had here and start fresh back home," stated Sian, looking at me. "But then I remembered, nobody would ever be like you. You are it for me, Soph."  
"You're it for me, as well, Sian," I replied, hugging her.  
"Will you come back to Boston with me?" asked Sian, rubbing me cheek.  
"There is nothing that I would want more than that," I replied, smiling.  
"Do you need to go get anything?" asked Sian, smiling.  
"Nope. I just need a ticket," I replied, looking at Sian.  
"Me too," laughed Sian. "Let's go get our tickets."  
"I can get stuff in Boston," I stated, taking hold of Sian's hand.  
"Kind of last minute," laughed Sian.  
"Yes, it is," I laughed.  
"I love you," stated Sian, kissing me.  
"I love you, too," I smiled, returning the kiss.  
Sian and I both got our tickets, and waited for our flight to be called. Once we boarded our flight, I knew this is where my life was meant to lead me. Wherever Sian was, was where I was meant to be. We may fight, but we always work through our problems. No matter what our futures hold, I know both Sian and I can get through anything together. Our game ended together. It ended in each other's arms. We were always questioned about if we could handle the distance. At first it was hard, but love conquers all.


End file.
